Colonel Tait
Category: Force Sensitives Category: Galactic Alliance Biographies Robert William Tait is the Colonel of Second Fleet and in position to take over the reigns of Supreme Command Admiral. It was Colonel Tait that led the assault against the Bothans. Colonel Tait is the only Force sensitive colonel that was legally allowed the spot since the Unification War. His skills in battle meditation are second to none, and his military strategy and mind is one not to be messed with. Youth Birth Robert William Tait was born to Aleni and Maxwell Tait. The family was big into ship production and that industry, and resided on Mon Calamari where Tait was born. At birth his parents realized something special about him, but they did not realize that he had Jedi powers until much, much later. The Move To Coruscant That Tait's decided that they were going to use their earned money to move into a large apartment on Coruscant. Tait was very young, around five or six when he moved. They moved into the same neighborhood as Jennifer Nordin. The two became good friends at their young age, both being formed for a business that they did not want to enter into. It was not that he thought he was better then the job his parents had set out for him, but that he knew he was destined for something else, something he thought would be greater, something that turned out to put him closer to the business then he would have thought: on the ships. Taken as a Jedi The friendship of Nordin and Tait did not last very long. It was five years after arriving on Coruscant that the Jedi Order, then still part of the Galactic Alliance, had found that he was sensitive to the Force. That was a long time, but the Jedi said that he did not come around nearly often enough. That much was true as he usually stayed secluded in his own neighborhood with his family and Nordin. At the age of 19 Robert Tait had realized that things were beginning to go badly within the Jedi Order and decided that he was going to use his talents to join the other Jedi in the fight against the Sith. In battle he proved to be very good at foretelling battles and coordinating his forces, which led the Jedi to start teaching him the art of battle meditation. Near the end of the war, when the Jedi Purge was initiated, Colonel Tait went into exile with a remnant fleet. From Exile to Colonel During Tait's exile he honed in his skills with battle meditation during small skirmishes that happened in the Outer Rim. With his fleet at his side Robert Tait was going through causing chaos throughout the Galaxy. The fall of the one thing that he actually cared about had snapped a twig in his mental state, causing him to fall terribly close to the dark side. He would not attack without being attacked, but he would destroy the entire opposition once they made that mistake. Everything he cared about at one point in time were gone. His family had not heard from him, nor he from them, for quite a while. The Jedi Order were expelled from the Galaxy, brought to shambles the last that he heard. In the outside of the galaxy the information had reached him that the Galactic Alliance was at war with those planets that had supported the Jedi, as well as the Sovereigns and, at times, the Nymeans. Tait had heard very little about any group that was fighting against the Galactic Alliance, but he wanted to see some of the action himself. His fleet sat waiting just outside the battle where he could still pick up some comm frequency. It was then that he realized that a major Colonel of the Galactic Alliance fleet was his old childhood friend, Jennifer Nordin. She had done what she said she was going to do, and it was time that he said he would do what he decided to do. He could see that the GA would not survive this, and sent a message to Admiral Nordin. Nobody but the two of them know that is the reason that her and Mochkl escaped with their ships. Tait was invited to meet with the remains of the Second Fleet and then invited to join the Galactic Alliance Military as a Lt. Colonel of the Second Fleet. He accepted with the utmost gratitude.